


eyes, nose, lips | j.jh

by yongiekun



Series: K-Pop Imagines [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Slight Angst but a happy ending, break-up, ex-boyfriend Jaehyun, midnight thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongiekun/pseuds/yongiekun
Summary: you and jaehyun separated ways, but you still miss him a lot. you decide to come to him and talk, but you didn’t expect him to do the same plan as you were planning to.





	eyes, nose, lips | j.jh

**Author's Note:**

> listen to Eyes, Nose, Lips by Taeyang while reading !!

Eyes filled with tears and sorrow, you leaned in your bed frame, gripping the bedsheets that was currently damped with fresh tears. You wiped your nose and trying yourself to calm down whilst you cry, glancing at the window where the moon shines brightly with clouds surrounding it.

Why were you at this current situation? Easy.

You and your boyfriend—now ex, Jaehyun, broke up just because he said he needed some “space”. Why would he do that all of a sudden? You remembered Jaehyun is very happy around you and he always give a reason whether something came up to him, and now he didn’t even tell you why and never came back. Actually, you don’t even know if he really broke up with you or not. Deep inside your heart, you were hoping that he would still come back and love you the way he used to do, but your mindset keeps on telling you that you should stop and get over Jaehyun. But you can’t.

Because you still love him.

You gripped a mop of your hair and shaking your head while crying heavily, not daring to look at your phone with memories and things that remind you of Jaehyun. You haven’t texted and been in touch with your ex for the past 6 months now. You’re a little worried about his whereabouts, and probably moved on from you. You stared at the ceiling and started crying again, thinking of Jaehyun with another girl who’s probably far more better than you.

Back when you both just started dating, Jaehyun promised you that he would be there for you and make you happy. He would always take you to cute dates and even bring you with him while he’s practicing. Yes, you guys were like that. And now all of a sudden, those times went away and he constantly changed. You didn’t know why. Maybe he actually got someone new? Or he wants you to move on from him because you’re not the one he’s looking for all along?

You ruled out the thoughts of moving on and got your shoes to go outside and talk to Jaehyun. You looked at your wristwatch, and the time was already two o’ clock in the morning. You wanted to prove that you’re the one for him and tell him that you truly love him and haven’t moved on.

—

Jaehyun woke up from his slumber, and glanced at a girl just beside him. He attended his best friend Taeyong’s birthday party, and boy he didn’t up very well. He haven’t recalled every bit of what happened to him last night, and now he’s sleeping with a girl. Jaehyun was disappointed over the fact that he hooked up with another girl from a break up. I mean, that should be it, right? Move on and probably find another? It ain’t easy for Jaehyun, and he wasn’t even sure if he still loves you or not.

He did regret separating ways with you, and now he felt like a jerk for being that “guy” who would date a girl and then break up with her. Besides, Jaehyun hadn’t contacted you for 6 months, and now he wasn’t sure if he wants you back.

Jaehyun opened his phone, his lock screen was a matching wallpaper with you. He unlocked the phone, and his home screen was you eating an ice cream while smiling directly at him. He swiped through his phone, and seeing the message icon that has like over 23 notifications. Who could that be? He pressed the application, and saw some of his friends and members spamming him such messages about last night’s events. He clicked his tongue while seeing the messages of how he got the girl, and some of them were telling “what about (Name)?”.

Jaehyun’s expression softened when he saw your contact name. He badly want to change it to just plainly your name, but at the same time he doesn’t want to. He’s thinking that you got another boy who would love you more and care for you than what he did like hurting you. He felt guilty.

He quietly stood up from the bed, getting all his clothes and stuff. As he did, a feminine voice spoke up and stopping him from going away.

“Jaehyun-ah. Where are you going? It’s already two in the morning.” asked the girl, who was rubbing her eyes, looking at him with confusion.

Jaehyun bowed at the girl and bit his lips. “Sorry, I have urgent things to do. I hope you understand.”

Before she could even reply, he got out of her room and closed the door. He wanted to show you how much he regret every bit of his actions and he has hope that you would forgive him. He knows you do.

—

You went outside your apartment and went to a bus stop near your house to get to Jaehyun’s place. You felt drops of water falling to your face, and you realized it started to rain.  _ Great, just when I didn’t brought my umbrella with me.  _ You thought, as a bus stopped at the stop, and before you could even reach at the stop, it went away quickly.

You started crying and the it started raining heavier. Just as you got up from your crouch position, you heard a vaguely familiar voice that was calling you from afar. You turned around like a real life slow motion would occur from your dramas, and set your eyes on a familiar boy. Jaehyun.

“J-Jaehyun?” tears flowed out of your eyes, before rushing towards Jaehyun and hugged him tightly. “I’m so sorry for everything. I miss you.”

You both pulled away and staring at each other’s eyes. Jaehyun caressed your face and removing some excess hair from your face. “I should be the one who’s sorry. I got away without even telling you the reason. I was such a jerk to you, you don’t deserve me.” 

You let out a chuckle before snuggling at his chest. He’s still your cuddly bear like before. He moved your body to face him, his longing eyes were staring towards you, a gesture of sadness and hope. You start to cry again, and Jaehyun constantly wiping your eyes from your tears. It couldn’t even help despite you two were drenched in the rain.

“Don’t say that. You’re perfect, you’re nice, caring, and strong. While I’m the complete opposite and probably useless.” you looked down at your shoes, trying to avoid his gaze and his face. Jaehyun used his hand to lift your chin up, leaning against your face.

“You’re the nicest and decent girl I’ve met. I don’t even get it why I broke up with you.” he smiled, and pressing his soft, plump lips at yours. You’ve missed this feeling for the past six months.

“ _ Saranghae _ , (Name).” spoke Jaehyun before entrapping you into another sweet kiss. You enclosed your arms around his neck, kissing him with a passionate feeling. You don’t even care if you both are outside the rain, with no umbrellas. Just the two of you in each others arms and ready to start over your relationship status with Jaehyun, basically you’re ready to fall in love with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> i love nct???? thanks for coming to my ted talk


End file.
